NEWS
NEWS (ニュース, Nyūsu), is a four-member Japanese boy band consisting of Koyama Keiichiro, Masuda Takahisa, Kato Shigeaki and Tegoshi Yuya. The group's name is an acronym based on the cardinal directions (North, East, West, South) and the members locations. Formed in 2003 by Johnny Kitagawa as a nine member group under the label Johnny's Entertainment, NEWS released a promotional single "NEWS Nippon" (NEWS ニッポン, NEWS Japan), which was used for the World Cup of Volleyball Championships. In 2004, Takahiro Moriuchi left the group and the remaining eight members released their debut single, "Kibo: Yell" (希望 ~Yell~, Hope ~Yell~), which debuted atop the Oricon charts. In 2006, the group released their fifth consecutive number-one single, "Sayaendō/Hadashi no Cinderella Boy" (サヤエンドウ/裸足のシンデレラボーイ, Peas/Barefoot Cinderella Boy), as the current six-member group due to the controversy surrounding then-members Hiroki Uchi and Hironori Kusano. After a brief hiatus, they released their seventh number-one single, "Hoshi o Mezashite" (星をめざして, lit. Aim for the Stars). In 2008, they released their tenth single, "Happy Birthday," which made NEWS the second Japanese group after label-mates KinKi Kids to have ten consecutive number-one singles since their debut. History 2003–2006: Debut and departure of members Formed in September 2003, NEWS released a promotional single, "NEWS Nippon" (NEWS ニッポン, NEWS Japan), which was used as the theme song for the World Cup of Volleyball Championships. Before holding their first concert, NEWSnow Concert: NEWS' Concert (NEWSnowCONCERT〜ニュースのコンサート〜), Takahiro Moriuchi left the group. NEWS later released their debut single, "Kibō: Yell", which topped the Oricon chart. Their next two singles, "Akaku Moyuru Taiyō" (紅く燃ゆる太陽, Burning Red Sun) (2004) and Cherish (チェリッシュ, Cherisshu) (2005), both debuted atop the charts, as did NEWS' first album, Touch, which sold 164,016 copies in its first week. In July 2005, Uchi Hiroki was scrutinized for underage drinking and was suspended indefinitely from both NEWS and Kanjani8, another group he was a part of. Despite having lost a member, NEWS released their fourth single, "Teppen" (てっぺん, Top), which like its predecessors debut at number-one. In January 2006, NEWS was reduced to six members when Hironori Kusano was suspended indefinitely for the same charge as Uchi. NEWS released their fifth single, "Sayaendō/Hadashi no Cinderella Boy" (サヤエンドウ/裸足のシンデレラボーイ, Peas/Barefoot Cinderella Boy) (March 2006), which was their fifth consecutive number-one single. On May 1, 2006, after NEWS finished their "NEWS Spring Tour", the group went on hiatus. 2007–2010: NEWS' Comeback On December 30, 2006, it was announced that NEWS would make their return at Johnny's Concert Countdown 2006-2007 as a six-member group, since Hiroki Uchi and Hironori Kusano had been demoted to trainees. To mark their return, NEWS embarked on a tour and released their sixth single "Hoshi wo Mezashite" (星をめざして, Aim For the Stars). "Hoshi wo Mezashite" became their sixth number-one single, which went on to be used as the theme song for the Japanese version of Happy Feet. On November 7, NEWS simultaneously released their seventh single, "Weeeek" and their second album, Pacific. Both releases debut atop of their respective charts with "Weeeek" selling 263,000 copies in its first week and Pacific selling 196,000 copies in their first week. This marked the tenth in Oricon history that an artist had both their single and album debut atop the charts simultaneously. To further support their album, NEWS went on a nationwide tour, NEWS Concert Tour Pacific 2007-2008, from December 15, 2007 to January 27, 2008. Because tickets were in such high demand, two more dates were added to the concert, which resulted in NEWS performing at the Tokyo Dome for the first time. In February 2008 NEWS released their eighth number-one single, "Taiyō no Namida" (太陽のナミダ, Tears of the Sun), which was used as the theme song for the movie Kurosagi, starring Tomohisa Yamashita. NEWS released two more number-one singles, "Summer Time" (May 2008) and "Happy Birthday" (October 2008), before releasing their third studio album Color (November 2008). The release of "Happy Birthday" made NEWS the second group, after the KinKi Kids, to have ten consecutive number-one singles since their debut. Color debuted at the number-one position on the charts, giving NEWS their third consecutive album. NEWS released their new single, "Koi no ABO" (恋のABO, Love's ABO) on April 29, 2009. It became their 11th number-one single. Their 12th number-one single titled "Sakura Girl" was released on March 31, 2010. At the “LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! NEWS DOME PARTY 2010“ concert at Tokyo Dome, it was announced that NEWS would be releasing their 13th single, “Fighting Man,” on November 3, which they did. NEWS has not had any group activities since the Music Station Super Live in December of 2010. 2011 - 2012: Became quartet On October 7, 2011, it was announced that both Tomohisa Yamashita and Ryo Nishikido left the group. The official press release from Johnnys & Associates explained that Yamashita was leaving to concentrate on solo projects, while Nishikido was leaving because scheduling conflicts made it difficult for him to be active in both NEWS and Kanjani8. NEWS will continue as a four-member group with Keiichiro Koyama, Takahisa Masuda, Shigeaki Kato and Yuya Tegoshi On April 15, 2012, a countdown appeared on the Johnny's Entertainment site revealing NEWS' outlines. After the intial countdown, another countdown started and the ending time coincide with Koyama Keiichiro's radio program "K-chan NEWS". With all of the members guesting, NEWS announced they will have a new single, best of album and a tour. Members Current members * Koyama Keiichiro (小山慶一郎) * Masuda Takahisa (増田貴久) * Kato Shigeaki (加藤成亮) * Tegoshi Yuya (手越祐也) Former members * Moriuchi Takahiro (森内寛貴) * Uchi Hiroki (内博貴) * Kusano Hironori (草野博紀) * Yamashita Tomohisa (山下智久) * Nishikido Ryo (錦戸亮) Discography - Singles= |-| Singles= *2003.11.07 NEWS Nippon (NEWSニッポン) *2004.05.12 Kibou ~Yell~ (希望 ~Yell~) *2004.08.11 Akaku Moyuru Taiyou (紅く燃ゆる太陽) *2005.03.16 Cherish (チェリッシュ) *2005.07.13 TEPPEN *2006.03.15 Sayaendou / Hadashi no Cinderella Boy (サヤエンドウ / 裸足のシンデレラボーイ) *2007.03.21 Hoshi wo Mezashite (星をめざして) *2007.11.07 weeeek *2008.02.27 Taiyou no Namida (太陽のナミダ) *2008.05.08 SUMMER TIME *2008.10.01 Happy Birthday *2009.04.29 Koi no ABO (恋のABO) *2010.03.31 Sakura Girl (さくらガール) *2010.11.03 Fighting Man *2012.07.18 Chankapaana *2012.12.12 WORLD QUEST / Pokopon Pekorya (WORLD QUEST / ポコポンペコーリャ) - DVDs= |-| Concerts= * 2005.04.20 SUMMARY of Johnnys World ( With KAT-TUN and Johnnys Jr ) * 2007.08.08 Never Ending Wonderful Story * 2008.08.13 NEWS Concert Tour Pacific 2007 2008 -The First Tokyo Dome Concert- * 2009.11.04 NEWS Live Diamond * 2010.12.22 NEWS DOME PARTY 2010 LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! DVD! }} Other Activities Commercials * TBC Aesthetic Salon (エステティックサロンTBC) * Lawson (ローソン) * Crymson/RUSS-K * KOSÉ * Dwango Concerts * NEWSnowConcert Winter Concert 2004/2005 * NEWS East-to-West Spring Concert 2005 * Summary 2004 (with Junior groups including KAT-TUN and Ya-Ya-yah) * Summary 2005 (with Junior group Ya-Ya-yah) * A Happy "NEWS" Year 2006 (January 1 – January 9, 2006) * NEWS Spring Tour 2006 (March 25 – April 30, 2006) * Spring Concert Tour 2007 (February 17 – April 15, 2007) * NEWS First Concert 2007 in Taipei (October 6 – October 7, 2007) * NEWS Pacific Winter Tour 2007-2008 * NEWS Winter Party Diamond 2008-2009 (October 25 - January 12) * LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! NEWS DOME PARTY 2010 * NEWS LIVE TOUR 2012 ～美しい恋にするよ～ * NEWS 10th Anniversary in Tokyo Dome * NEWS LIVE TOUR 2015 WHITE * NEWS LIVE TOUR 2016 QUARTETTO * NEWS LIVE TOUR 2017 NEVERLAND External Links * Johnny's Entertainment * Johnny's Net Category:NEWS Category:NEWS Members Category:NEWS Singles Category:Johnny's Entertainment Category:Johnny's Entertainment Groups